In today's society there has arisen a need to provide protection for students against active shooters (gunmen) attacking defenseless victims on school campuses. There are many approaches being considered for such protection including but not limited to; more campus police, arming teachers, ballistic backpacks, etc. The present invention simply attempts to make Almost any classroom a “safe room”. Creating “safe rooms” on campuses drastically reduces or eliminates the “opportunity” and permits trained professionals adequate time to respond to the threat. The barrier must be simple to operate; it must be bullet resistant and it must prevent breaching for some predetermined length of time, thus allowing time for local police/SWAT to respond.